New Beginnings- An Alias Sequel
by homesickdelko
Summary: Sequel to my previous crossover "Alias." Luke Alvez wasn't always Luke Alvez, but his past life as Eric Delko in Miami has finally caught up to him, and now he and Calleigh are reunited as she now joins the BAU so they can be together. (For those who dont know, the actor that plays Eric now plays Alvez on CM)
1. IntroAuthors Notes

**Intro/Authors Notes:**

This is story is the sequel to my previous story "Alias" which is a crossover between CSI Miami and Criminal Minds. That story was set in Miami and had more CSI Miami elements. This story is more so Criminal Minds based, taking place with Eric and Calleigh now being apart of the BAU.

This is about their life together now, and each chapter is a different part of it. They range from longish where the one chapter is an entire case to tiny drabbles just about Eric and Cal. Each chapter isn't necessarily related to the previous one, but events from previous chapters will end up being referenced in future chapters.

Also take note: I'm kind of political as hell, and some of the cases involve issues that are currently occurring.

Also yes, rated M for sexual content in some chapters and language and idk other M stuff.

I want to thank all of you for being here and reading my stories, it really helps me when times get tough, and I appreciate it. Everyone take care and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Mornings

Mornings were always peaceful between them, both holding one another cocooned beneath bed sheets that hid nothing of the night before. Their legs tangled and fingers laced, this was the one thing that never changed. Their lives had been twisted and turned upside down but the mornings stayed the same, the mornings right when they were toeing the line of sleep and consciousness, when neither could really tell if they were in Miami or Quantico, CSI or FBI, Alvez or Eric, none of it was relevant because right then all that mattered was that they were with one another, together.

Sometimes he woke first, scooting a little closer, stroking her arm and nuzzling his head between her shoulder and neck, laving soft, gentle kiss on her skin. And when he did, the gentle kisses he trailed along her jaw and neck and shoulders reminded her with the fuzziness in her heart how much she truly loved this man.

She sighed happily with relief of having him here with her again, spooned against her while his lips trailed over her neck and used his one hand on her chest to pull her achingly closer, his fingers teasing her breasts sweetly. Her hand reached behind her to cup the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer to her as his kisses trailed from her neck to her jaw to her cheekbone. She tilted her head in an attempt to brush her lips against his, but he had different plans. She moved her hand away as she felt him begin to kiss a path over shoulder and down her back and side and back up while his hand stroked teasingly down the back of her thigh, making her whole body flare with goosebumps.

And then he started going lower, his lips following the path of his hand along her hip, nipping sweetly, doing the same thing down her bottom and backside of her thighs, leaving tender kisses while his fingers found the way between, stroking in a gentle caress that made her toes curl. His mouth eventually took it's place and she arched her back with a sleepy sigh and began to slowly twist onto her back, raising her leg and hovering it above him while he kissed teasingly at her center. One hand held him up as he lay on his side between her thighs, the other on her leg her own hand finding it's way to her chest while the other fisted the pillow behind her head.

Maybe it was because of the early morning or maybe it was because of the intimacy or probably a little bit of both but the room was quiet and her sighs nothing but air while he kept kissing and sucking at slick wet folds.

The intimacy made her shiver and the kisses made her body buzz with love and arousal at the fact that he _liked_ doing this almost as much as she like receiving it. It was either the second or third time he'd spent the night in her bed with her a few years ago that he'd told her it was his favorite part of every morning. He'd tell her how good she tasted and how sexy she was and how he'd take her over coffee, but this morning there was no murmuring to her, there was no need to, the silence that draped around them was comforting and intimate.

When she felt him begin to use his tongue, licking circles and triangles and zigzags over her, her sighs became deeper, more aroused as she cupped her own hands on her breasts, arching her back from a shiver of pleasure. And then she felt it begin to bubble quietly in her belly, and she knew once it boiled to a certain point there was no way to go back. She tugged at his shoulders and twisted her hips so he was spooning against her side, her hands tangled in his hair while his was back between her thighs, his fingers eagerly replacing where his mouth once was.

The kisses were gentle, their lips brushing over and over again while he stroked a little harder over slick skin, from opening to clit then back down and up, circling her center a little harder as her toes curled and knees bent. His strong hands trailed back to her belly and over her ribs while her one hand went down, down to grip the hardness she felt against her side, while the other reached over to cup the back of his head and pull him closer. And then he was trying to pull her impossibly closer, his fingers tangling in her hair while he tried to focus simultaneously on the feel of her lips and the feel of her hand on him, stroking him slowly. He could spend hours just feeling her, feeling her body against his, tracing his hand over her breasts and belly and sides and between her thighs to every expanse of skin that existed on her belly. He loved just feeling her, loved the way her body trembled and arched back against him, loved the goosebumps that grew when his lips found her neck and his hand gripped a bit harder at her breasts. She sighed contently, grasping him and nudging her hips against his.

He palmed down her side and the backside of her thigh once more before scooting as close as possible, stroking his hardness over her heat teasingly. It was then that she broke the silence with one word, her hand cupping his neck again and ducking her head to rest against his. With a quiet breath of his name and a slow kiss he entered her. He didn't move at first, but at times like this he generally didn't. He liked to feel her and explore her even though he'd memorized every inch of her, but he couldn't get enough of her. And Calleigh wasn't alone in that- and despite their current spooning position making it a little difficult for Calleigh to run her hands over his skin, she managed to lace her hands with his resting on her chest and push back against him a little to urge him to move.

He did slowly, so slowly she felt like time didn't exist, felt like nothing was real except his lips brushing over hers over and over and over, his hips thrusting at an agonisingly slow pace. Her back arched against his chest as she sighed softly while he nuzzled his face into her soft hair, her smell pushing him closer to the edge. He picked up the pace a little, and Calleigh had no problem with that, especially not when his fingers escaped from hers and carrassed down below her belly and between her thighs. A pleasurable groan of his name vibrated between them as his fingers stroked over her with the same pace as his thrusts. His lips were on her neck now, and she wished she could scratch at his skin or pull at his hair but the position gave her virtual no easy access, but that might have been Eric's plan all along, he liked snatching her control out from under her, stripping her of it every now and then.

His hand trailed back up her ribs and then wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her closer to him. Her arms locked around his other arm resting on her chest and teasing her breast while he sucked tiny kisses on her neck, her shoulder, her back. She felt like she was floating, felt like they were the only people in existence while everything around them was nothing but white noise. She could only feel him and his warmth around her and inside her and when he thrusted a little harder, a little faster, she felt pleasure begin to boil low in her belly, vibrating inside her and growing with each deep thrust, his fingers back between her thighs and she couldn't help it when his name fell from her lips over and over and over again, something he'd never get sick of hearing.

He knew she was close, and knowing she was close rocked him a little closer to the edge. And then he started talking to her, telling that she was beautiful and sexy and that he loved her more than anything, his fingers between her thighs matching the tempo of his thrusts, pushing her higher and higher until he felt her body still, her muscles clench around him, and then tremble as pleasure washed through her in slow, steady waves. His hand moved to grip her hip, pulling her hard against him as he thrusted faster, harder, murmuring her name with each thrust until she was coming again, hard against him and the shaking of her body against his, the feel of her around him, finally pushed him over until he spilled inside her with a low groan of her name, his arms wrapping tightly around her torso.

They were silent for a little while, basking in tender afterglow. Erics fingers caressed over her ribs and across her belly, making her giggle as the innocent gesture made her skin vibrate beneath him.

"Eric," she said with a smile, rolling to face him and tangling their legs together, "I love you."

He smirked, "mutual" he murmured, dropping his lips to hers. She let her hands lace behind his and pulled him closer, his own hand reaching to cup her jaw, his tongue teasing against her lips. He would never, ever get tired of her telling him that she loved him. His heart always skipped a beat when she told him because he knew how difficult it is for her to express herself so openly, and the fact that she felt safe enough to do so with Eric, safe enough to do so so naturally, took his breath away.

Before he could move to tangle his hand in her hair the familiar buzzing sound from his phone brought an end to their quiet morning together and he was suddenly reminded of the morning the State's Attorney and Horatio interrupted them, the morning that truly declared the legitimacy of their relationship.

She groaned a little with a smile, "another case?" She asked while he shifted and reached over her for his phone while she tucked herself into his chest.

"yea," he said glancing to her then back to his phone, "but your paperwork came through, so you're officially the forensics expert for the BAU."

She smiled, leaving a kiss on his chest, "it had to have bothered you not being able to say anything sciencey before they knew you're a scientist."

He chuckled, dropping his phone and turning on his side so they were nose to nose, his arm resting on her hip, "yea," he murmured dropping his lips back to hers, "but it was kinda nice too, not having to worry about all the lab stuff."

"Mhm," she smirked, resting their foreheads together, "we need to go, don't wanna be late."

"You nervous?" He asked, letting her tug at his wrist and pull him up with her.

"Yea," she sighed a little but smiled, "it's just new people and new way of doing things," she paused while they both grabbed the same blanket to help situate that bed to be somewhat presentable- something Eric never understood. It's not like anyone else is gonna be in there.

"Listen," he said, walking to her side of the bed and placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling at her, "it's gonna be fine, okay? They welcomed me the moment I walked through those doors, no questions asked," he brushed his lips over her forehead, "I love you," he murmured, "and they're gonna love you."

She smiled, tucking her head beneath his chin and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," she breathed, "I love you too."


	3. Case 1

Calleigh Duquesne often prided herself on her professionalism, she was good at her job, a hard worker and usually never had any problems fitting in, but right now, as she sat beside Eric- _Alvez-_ in the FBI behavioral analysis unit, her belly twisted into anxious knots and for some reason she felt her confidence had been poked a little and deflated. Truth be told she was a little embarrassed about everything that happened, embarrassed though grateful that both Horatio and SSA Prentiss and Hotchner had pulled rank and Natalia called in a favor to make it easy for her to easily transfer from the Miami Crime Lab to the FBI, too completely separate organizations with completely separate guidelines. Despite her gratitude, she was still embarrassed that they did all of this so she could stay with a guy. She feared some would see it as superficial, as pathetic that everyone would go to such great lengths to let her be with him, but maybe she just viewed herself that way. She'd never needed someone like she needed Eric, had never been the type to give up everything for a man.

But she wasn't complaining, not at all, she just felt embarrassed about it, and that feeling was something new for her, and she hoped they couldn't pick up on it. But right now's her first case and she couldn't dwell on the uncomfort her embarrassment brought her, she needed to focus.

They sat in the conference room around the table, Garcia getting ready to present the case. She was an interesting character and Eric had told Calleigh that Garcia was given the option to come and work with the FBI or be sent to prison for hacking into a governmental agency. Obviously, she chose the job, but the fact that they had to pull strings to get Garcia into the FBI made Calleigh feel a little better about the strings they pulled for her.

"This is a tricky case," she said, "3 teens found dead in Provo, Utah, all apart of the LGBT community and from the same high school."

"So a hate crime?" Rossi asked.

"Kind of?" Garcia tilted her head, "I mean yes it's a hate crime, but the governor refuses to call it that."  
"Well Utah is one of the most anti-LGBTQ states in the country," Prentiss pointed out, "were we called in Garcia?"  
"Yes, well, yes by the Provo police but it was specifically asked to be kept on the downlow."  
"What's the COD?" Eric asked, searching to find the autopsy report on his tablet.

Garcia hesitated before she spoke, "suicide."  
"Suicide?" Morgan asked, his disbelief edging into his tone.

"I'm not a scientist or anything," Garcia began, "but when I looked at the autopsy report it's literally like the medical examiner made an effort to point out evidence of murder but still ruled it a suicide."

"Who are the victims?" Reid asked.

"Ed Johnson, age 15, he was just a freshman, straight A student but from his social media and text messages he was an outcast. Lana Jones, age 17, a senior that'd recently got accepted into MIT. She wasn't too social either, mainly just studied and worked. And last is birthname Kylie Cole but his prefered name is Koda. He's transgender F-to-M and a 16 year old sophomore."  
"Did they know eachother?" Morgan asked, "often times LGBT kids tend to gravitate towards one another."

Flipping through his paper file of the autopsy report, Spencer didn't understand how it'd be possible for these deaths to be suicide. All three of them had been beaten with baseball bats to the point it was hard to recognize them. Carved within each of their wrists was "L 20:13" and both Koda and Lana had been repeatedly sexually assaulted and Ed had had his genitals cut off premortem. They'd all been found scattered over the outskirts of Eagle Mountain, not hidden but tossed in an area where they wouldn't be quickly found.

"What's the significance of 'L 20:13'?" JJ asked.

"It's a bible verse," Reid said, "Leviticus 20:13 'If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.'"

"How is this _not_ being ruled as a hate crime?" Morgan shook his head, disgusted and confused.

"It's Utah," Hotch pointed out, "they're heavily religious."  
"Not to mention pornography is what they see as a "big" issue," Prentiss rolled her eyes, "they treat it like it's Meth."  
"What evidence is the governor using to determine it a suicide?" Rossi asked, going back over the autopsy report, "it's as if the ME purposely made a point to highlight the fact that it's homicide, yet marked it as suicide."

"Maybe the ME is sympathetic to the vics," Eric pointed out, "or maybe he was pushed into ruling it as a suicide."

"Something had to have triggered this," Morgan tossed in, staring at his tablet, unable to shake the victims. They were just kids, they were still in high school, they'd barely been in their teens and had a whole life ahead of them that was taken away before they'd gotten a chance to spread their wings, their colorful, rainbow wings of acceptance.

"Donald Trump's recent appeal of transgender rights might have given the unsub the excuse he needed to attack, not to mention Mike Pence is known for his homophobia. It would be ignorant to not say these are correlated."

"Calleigh what do you think?" Hotch asked her softly. Great, she thought. Now all eyes were on her and suddenly her mouth went dry. She spoke through it though, doing her best to mask her nerves.

"It would be impossible for this to be self inflicted," she said, "and I'd also say there has to be more than one unsub holding each of them down or else there'd have to be defensive bruises."

"So a blitz attack, they came after them and they didn't even see it coming."

"The angle that the bible verse is cut into their wrists," she said, flipping her tablet to the side and zooming in, "It would be impossible for it be self inflicted at this angle," she zoomed out and swiped to the next page, "and the ME made it clear that this was sexual assault," she shook her head in disgust.

"Alright," Hotch said, "we need to get over there as soon as possible. Garcia, look deeper into their social media and get me everything you can on the Governor as well as on the ME. Wheels up in 20."

Sitting beside Eric on the jet it never really occurred to her that the BAU had their own jet. Well, she _knew_ they did, she saw it when Eric had come back to Miami, but they'd driven her car back to Quantico, so this was her first time on the jet. She sat beside Eric, whose head rested against the wall of the plane, Morgan and Prentiss sitting in the adjacent seats, facing them. But considering Eric was asleep, she knew she was about to be poked and prodded with question after question and it made her throat dry. She really didn't understand why she was so nervous, she's a successful, smart, confident woman that has always stood her ground, but this new environment shook her. She knew she'd just have to ride it out and get it over with, and besides, it might end up making her feel more comfortable and apart of the team.

"So Calleigh," Derek smirked, her anxiety rising, "What's it like being on the science side?"

Well that was a pretty middle ground question that she appreciated greatly.

"We just deal with the science side of the case," she shrugged, "processing a crime scene, analyzing the evidence from different perspectives, following where it leads us. Kind of like what the BAU does except in a lab."

Derek chuckled softly, and Prentiss spoke, "what is your specialty again?"

"Ballistics, but we're still trained in analyzing all aspects in the lab. Eric- Alvez specializes in fingerprints but we can both process DNA or tox."

"So he's been trained in forensics as well," Prentiss said then looked to Derek, " _two_ forensics experts, I think we lucked out."

Calleigh smiled and she felt her anxiety begin to sizzle away bit by bit. As long as they didn't bring up her relationship with Eric and demand to know the dirty details she felt like she might be able to survive this.

They asked her easy questions about whether or not she's from Miami and what she went to school for, basic question about her background that weren't too intruding.

They'd learned she actually was from Louisiana and came to Miami in the late 90's after working for New Orleans PD. When she told them that she has a bachelors in physics, they looked at her like she was insane, while this easily caught Reid's attention. She talked to him casually about it, feeling more comfortable little by little, and happy not all eyes were on her. When Prentiss took a jab to see if she spoke Spanish, they'd ended up having an entire conversation in the language, teasingly keeping Morgan and Spencer out of the loop.

"Somos un buen grupo, no estas preocupados" _We're a good group, don't be nervous._

"Ya no me preocupa, realmente agradezco a todos ustedes." _I'm not worried anymore, I really appreciate all of you._

"Alright alright," Morgan said, "in English ladies,"

And then Hotch said they'd be landing in a 20 minutes and needed to brief the case. Spencer got up to shake JJ awake, and Calleigh was nothing but sympathetic and in awe at the fact that she had 2 young boys and still managed to work for the BAU without collapsing from sleep deprivation.

Calleigh followed and shook Eric awake, wondering what he was possibly so tired from considering he downed 2 cups of Cafe Cubano. She smiled, thinking of the running joke in Miami: "Cafe Cubano, why meth never took off in Miami." It's true, yet Eric was somehow still exhausted. Maybe Cafe Cubano is only strong if it's in Miami.

"Provo police have extended us almost full control of this case," Hotch said, "but it's against the governess wishes so we must stay low."

Everyone nodded in unison as Hotch continued, "we have enough people to cover more bases than before, plus two forensics experts, I'd say we're pretty set. JJ, you and Morgan set out to talk to Eric Johnsons family. Prentiss and Tara talk to Lana Jones family, Spencer and Stephen I want you two to talk to Koda's family, Dave you and i will talk to the lead on the case and then head to the school to talk to the faculty. Alvez and Calleigh, I want you two to go talk to the ME about his autopsy report. After let's all meet at the precinct."

Eric and Calleigh walked side by side towards the medical examiners office in downtown Salt Lake City. Provo was one of the many suburbs of Salt Lake City and the very low homicide rate in Utah provided only one ME within an hour or so out of Salt Lake. It was definitely an adjustment to Miami- mountains were at every horizon line and everything was so spread out. There were crazy billboards about things from "believe in god or else" to "repent from pornography" as well as a few anti-immigration billboards, which made Eric a little uncomfortable. Maybe it was good that the ME was in a bigger city after all.

"You okay?" Eric asked quietly.

She chuckled a little, "yea I'm fine."

"What's funny?" he asked with a grin.

When she looked at him she felt her insides start to go all gooey and warm, her heart swelled with happiness just by being there with him. She'd never been so sure of a man before, no where near like anyone, on a different spectrum completely. But the fact that they were only a few inches apart, the fact that she could smell his cologne, the fact that she could hear his voice, she couldn't stop smiling if she tried, and she wasn't afraid to tell him.

"Nothing," she murmured, though ducking her head just slightly, "it's just you, here with me, us. I'm happy."

When they reached the door he opened it for and traced the back of his hand down her cheek, "me too."

Once inside the building they knew to leave that conversation outside, but they both glanced at each other, acknowledging with a shared smile the similarity, as if they were just two CSI's in Miami headed to see Alexx or Tom for whatever homicide had gone down. But they had to let that go right now.

She felt his eyes glancing at her as they walked quietly past the receptionist, both flashing their ID's and heading down the hall to the coroner, the doctor waiting for them.

"You're from the FBI?" The ME was an older man, a little heavy set with greying hair, holding all three of the autopsy folders.

Eric nodded, "yea, forensics specialist, we have a few questions."

"Would you like to see the bodies?"

"That won't be necessary," Calleigh said, "it's not the findings we have questions about, it's the COD."  
"Ah yes," the man, Dr Chace, frowned with a sigh, "I was hoping that's what you were here for. Follow me," he shrugged his shoulder in the direction down an adjacent hall and they followed him into an office. He sat down at his desk and gestured for Eric and Calleigh to do the same.

"So," he said, his hands folded on his desk, "go ahead, ask me."

Eric and Calleigh glanced at one another with question, before Eric spoke, "You made it pretty obvious in your notes that this was a homicide, but then you ruled it as a suicide, why?"

"I'm probably gonna lose my job," he murmured quietly to himself, thinking. "This is Utah, we're not the most progressive state. People fly the confederate flag even though this is Utah... and well we all know what that means..."

Calleigh nodded, being southern she understood the reality of it. Some fly the flag and say it's their heritage... which Calleigh didn't think one should be proud of. And half the people flying it didn't know what it meant, didn't know it represented the country divided over slavery... or at least didn't know that the confederacy succeeded in order to keep slaves. But somewhere in the midwest would only fly the flag as a symbol of racism and hatred, considering they weren't apart of the confederacy.

"Our governor is not a very progressive man, at all. If I were to rule this a homicide and point out the obvious similarities I'd lose my license, the families of these kids will be torn apart by people and the press and the governor is going to use it for his own political agenda against the LGBT community. Things aren't the same here."  
"But why did you make it so obvious in the report?"  
"The governor only cares about the ruling and is too dumb to understand the actual report," he paused, "forgive me for sounding so biased I'm just not a fan of the guy. He's calling many people of our community hateful and derogatory things yet preaches about love. I knew that if I had to officially rule this as a suicide I'd make it completely obvious that it's not. The lead detective on the case, Detective Simmons, had a gay brother that was found dead in an ally by the main government headquarters. He'd been a huge activist for the LGBT community and then was found dead. I wasn't in Utah at that time so I didn't have a chance to actually see the body, but when I came over Detective Simmons had asked me to look over the report and the final COD had been ruled "inconclusive"," he used his fingers for air quotations, "and they didn't document hardly anything. It was sketchy. And the ME that did the autopsy was a known friend to the governor and campaigned with him."

Eric frowned, nervous that these deaths were going to open up a huge can of worms that will tear through the entire state, and the FBI would be removed from the case without question after that.

"It's a game of politics," Dr Chase went on, "it's not about these kids at this point, and that's not the way it should be. None of this is."

Calleigh sighed, "did you find any findings that could help pinpoint who the attackers are?"

He nodded, "yea your unsub wasn't too worried about hiding his tracks, we found 2 different DNA samples via hair but none of the came back in CODIS and parents are refusing to allow the school fingerprint their kids, it's like we have all this evidence and we know our suspect pool and we can't do anything about it."

"What can you tell us about the hair? Any characteristics?"  
"Not my department," he informed her with a smile, "you're going to need to talk to my supervisor about that.

"Any theories?" Eric asked.

"The hair was short so probably male, and the wounds were definitely made by a couple of big guys as well. I don't have any evidence to back this theory but I'd say given the situation I'd look at guys on the school's football team. Unfortunately the religious carvings aren't going to be of much help considering the heavy religious influence here."

"Did you find any biologicals from the Koda and Lana's rape kits?"  
He shook his head, "no, I found splinters, so they were assaulted with a wooden stick, no biologicals. But we found skin cells under each of the victims nails that I sent to the lab. I had to slip it through an intern that's young enough to be progressive. I'm not sure if it's been processed yet. Still, I'm not sure what you plan to do. It's not like taking action is going to be easy."  
"It's never easy, but we do everything we can," Calleigh said quietly, "for the victims and their families"

Dr Chase nodded and smiled, "thank you," he was quiet for a moment, a question lingering on his tongue, "Detective Simmons... He's never made peace with his brothers death. Is there any way you can look into it? Off the record?"

Eric glanced to Calleigh then back to the doctor, "yea, we'll do what we can. Thank you for talking with us."  
"I took an oath like you two, maybe not to protect and serve, but to speak for those that we couldn't protect."

"we'll do everything we can," Calleigh promised.

The doctor smiled a broken smile, "thank you. As for the hair, I'll text the intern and ask for her to meet you."

They thanked him and he nodded, "please find the boys that did this."

They'd dealt with politics before, plenty of times, so it wasn't something new, but it was something aggravating regardless of the situation. They'd broken so many rules with Horatio even though they were all of necessity... for the most part. Going to Rio hadn't been necessary, but luckily that had been swept under the rug. Their lab had been under investigation for years, they'd even had a fed go all "21 Jumpstreet" on them and work undercover there. But when dealing with politics it's no longer about finding the killer and bringing the victim justice, it's about whether or not it looks good enough. It's about whether or not it will harm those in power and what it will mean for them and their image. And when you're forced to work for the unsub and not the victim, it hurts like absolute hell, especially when you come face to face with the families that lost their loved ones.

Ed Johnson was the type of kid that would give the shirt on his back to someone that needed it. He grew up in a single family household with only his mother, and he learned quickly what it meant to take care of yourself. His mom juggled 3 jobs just trying to make ends meet as a kid, so he was alone a lot, but he was never a trouble maker. Despite only being a Freshman in highschool, he got good grades, even in middle school he was well above everyone else his age. JJ and Morgan learned that being so bright as well as having a single mom set him apart from everyone else. He was more prone to teasing and over time it got worse, but from what they learned it was nothing you'd think would lead to an attack like this. They were little things, painful and wrong of course, but small in that it wouldn't have built up to what killed him.

Lana Jones came from a pretty steady family, her mother worked for the health department and her father a district manager for a retail chain. She had recently been accepted to MIT and had been working at one of her father's stores to pay for it. She was the oldest of the victims but the only one who had yet to come out to her family about being gay. She'd come out to her friends, and there had been rumors about her sexuality., but her family was clueless in that regard. From what Prentiss and Tara saw, they were the type of parents that didn't have an issue with gay folks, but that didn't particularly care for them either. Despite this, they were still heartbroken at her death.

Lastly was Coda, a 16 year old female to male trans kid whose parents had not in anyway approved of him. His birth name was Kylie, and his family continued to use that name as well as female pronouns, showing no respect for his identity. Coda did have a history of depression directly correlated to the lack of understanding from his family as well as the bullying from his peers. This hadn't been the first time Coda was beat, there had been two other occasions that forced him into the the hospital as well as a suicide attempt when he was only 11. His family forced him into church, which forced him to be feminine, put him on interventions even. They stuffed Jesus Christ down . The lack of emotion from his family made Spencer and Stephen sick.

Rossi and Hotch learned that the three students, despite being some of the only LGBT kids at their high school, did not talk to each other, granted they were in different grades, but the school also didn't have a club or group for LGBT students. Bullying was ignored, and the principle didn't seem to care about any of them. As for their teachers, they learned Coda had been the only of the three to have a real support system. His math teacher, Dr. Lloyd, was gay and had only confided in Coda when he'd come to him after school sobbing about his family. After that Dr. Lloyd became protective of him, making sure to talk with him weekly and defending him against any scrutiny he saw.

"Jack Stephens and Spencer Stewards are the two boys I'd be looking into," he'd told them, "I wouldn't put this past then, but you didn't hear that from me."

Upon further investigation and some internet stalking by the lovely Garcia, they found that the boys fit their profile of the unsub near perfect. White males whose entire closet consists of Vinyard Vines and boat shoe, on the football team, popular with family ties in fraternities, and radically right wing. Physically, there was absolutely no question whether or not they'd be capable to pull off the three murders, and there was also no question about their feelings towards the LGBT community. Their facebooks and twitters reeked of homophobia and despite the fact that they shared the bible verse that was carved into each of the victims multiple times, they were untouchable, and every student in that high school was as well. And the FBI already had enough scrutiny, so after 12 hours of being in Utah they'd been given direct orders to leave the state at once or risk not only the BAU but their jobs as well.

"This is such shit," Morgan said, dropping a file on the table near him while they sat on the jet, "how can they just let these kids get away with this?"

Hotch sighed, formulating a response, "it's out of our jurisdiction, we take orders not give them."

"There has to be something we can do," Spencer tossed in, "it can't just be over."

"It's politics," Rossi frowned, "as of right now, our country finds that more important than our people." He spoke it with no hesitation, as if it was the truest and most obvious statement in existence. And it is, it's a sad fact but it's there, the people in power care more about their beliefs than they do about their people. And part of being apart of the FBI was playing politics, but that doesn't mean it won't follow you home. It keeps you up at night.

They'd been in bed for two hours with the intent of sleeping, but this case was nagging at both Eric and Calleigh, keeping them both up.

Her head lay on his chest as he trailed his fingers down her spine soothingly.

"I'm sorry that this was your first case, it's not usually like this," he told her quietly.

"Nothing we could have done," she murmured, "for now."

Calleigh was a firm believer that justice would be served one day, that everything will work out for everyone. Even if it's hard and feels like it's not going to happen. She never thought she'd see Eric again, and now she's here in bed with him, surrounded by him, his warmth, his smell. And then she felt his lips brush her hairline sweetly, once, twice, a third time, until she asked almost silently, "what was that for?"

"Because I love you," he said, "and everything worked out with us."

She smiled sweetly, nuzzling her face into his bare chest, kissing every patch of skin near her, "I love you too."


	4. Changes

AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload something. I've been working 40 hours every week and just havent had the time. I'm sorry but now everything should start back up.

So many things had changed, but not everything. The location and the job were different, their house and team were different, but something that never changed was that feeling she got every morning, waking just a little before him and just laying there in his arms, watching him sleep. Sometimes he talked in his sleep, mumbled about random things and pulled her closer. She loved having his arms around her, could listen to his heart rate and feel him breathe, it stood as evidence that this was not a dream, that this was real, because sometimes she feared that she'd wake up and he wouldn't be there. But he was here with her, and she liked to enjoy a few minutes of watching him sleep. She could see the sun peeking from the horizon, and she watched the numbers on the alarm clock count to 6.

5:58. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his jaw, his neck. She watched his nose twitch and it made her smile at him. She lived for these moments, and when the clock turned to 5:59, she carefully straddled him, leaning down and leaving soft kisses down his neck, his chest. And then the alarm blared, and he slapped it into silence and smiled.

"Hey," he said, his hands resting on her lower hips.

"Hey," she replied, her lips on his neck.

"This is a nice way to wake up," he said with a yawn, his hands moving from the her hips to her ass. She smiled, lifting her head to his lips, her hands on his chest. Regretfully, Eric moved his hands from her bottom to the buttons on the shirt she wore. And then the phone rang, and Calleigh groaned with annoyance, "some things never change,"

He sighed, and it's not like they could be late after all the strings that were pulled for them.

He smiled at her, and she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him sweetly. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss, his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She moaned quietly before breaking the kiss. He looked at her with a playful frown and she responded with an apologetic smile, "I wish," she said, crawling off of him and standing up, her shirt half open from the buttons he'd undid.

He didn't respond right away, he was two entranced by her body. Her long blonde locks fell around her, her shirt ajar and and barely covering mid thigh. He got a pretty good glimpse of her chest and wished he could look at her all day, spend the whole day in bed together.

He watched as she blushed under his stare, "what?" she asked, her voice still a little tired.

He shook his head, "nothing," he smiled, "you're so beautiful."

She blushed even more than before and it made him smile. The ever put together Calleigh Duquesne didn't exist when it came to Eric. He made her melt, made her vulnerable and loss for words, even before they were dating he always had a way to get under her skin, beneath the armor she kept around herself. Years and years and years of trauma and pain, of watching people die, of being hurt and deceived had taught her to protect herself because there is only so much a person could take.

But then came Eric, sneaking beneath her hard skin and into her heart, making himself important when she wanted to declare a ban on men and dating. She could only push him away for so long until something happened, until they started clawing at each other with pent up desire. And now look. She'd quit her job, moved to Virginia and left her entire life behind just to be with him. She never saw herself doing that for anyone, especially a man. But Eric wasn't just a man in her life, he was her best friend and her partner. He was _always_ there for her, _always._

She walked towards him and rested her head on his chest, "I'll make coffee," she insisted, and he was left to watch her walk to the kitchen, a nice view of her backside catching his attention.

He smiled and followed her into the kitchen, unable to resist her. He wrapped his arms around her torso from behind and layed kisses in her hair

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile while she let the coffee start to brew.

"Missing you," he said sweetly and he felt her chuckle quietly.

"We need to get ready," she told him, "shower?" he smiled with that smirk that never failed. She knew if they showered together they wouldn't get much showering done, but at the same time separate showers would waste both time and water. And Calleigh could never resist an opportunity to see Eric all wet. But then the phone rang again with a group text from Hotch say ASAP.

"Guess not?" Eric chuckled, "But we will finish this later, but right now I need more shirt back."

He undid the remaining buttons on the shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and laughed, turning around at him, wearing _nothing_ but skin. Yea, some things never change.

He smiled and and let out a small moan, groaning.

"Tonight," she smiled, walking past him back into the bedroom, he turned to get another view of her backside before quickly following behind her.

Everything else may have changed, but their flirting and playful banter, their amazing sex life and comfort with one another, is something that would never fade away.


End file.
